1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to switch apparatuses and electronic devices employing the switch apparatuses, and especially, to electronic devices powered by batteries and switch apparatuses for controlling the connection of the batteries and electronic boards of the electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, batteries are usually used to power portable terminal devices, such as mobile phones, and portable computers. When a battery is mounted to an electronic device, the battery is coupled with an electronic board of the electronic device to provide power to the electronic board, so that the electronic board and the electronic device can operate. However, even if the electronic device has been powered off, the battery still discharges via the electronic board, which is a waste of power and reduces the service life of the battery.